Monument Valley Event Tickets
In the original MotorStorm, the races that you attempt in the Festival mode are set out by Tickets. Each Ticket will have up to four events that may feature vehicle restrictions. Level 1 Tickets In at the Deep End "A Taste of Violence" - The Grizzly - Any Class Plain Dirty "Judgement Day" - Coyote Rage - Racing Trucks "The Squall" - Raingod Mesa - Racing Trucks "Mucked Up" - The Mudpool - Big Rigs Speed Kills "Heavy Weight" - Coyote Rage - Mudpluggers "Four Wheels Good" - Rockhopper - Buggies "Seven and Seven" - Coyote Rage - Bikes "Mesa Horny" - Raingod Mesa - Rally Cars Level 2 Tickets Deliverance "Highland Raider" - Raingod Mesa - Bikes "Out-Paced" - Dust Devil - Buggies "Jump!" - Rockhopper - ATVs "SOS" - The Tenderizer - Racing Trucks Juggernaut "Hazard" - Coyote Rage - Big Rigs "Figure of Hate" - The Tenderizer - Mudpluggers Grindstorm "Pump 'n' Grind" - The Grizzly - Any Class Rolling Thunder "In the Mix" - Dust Devil - Rally Cars "High Jumpin' " - Rockhopper - Bikes "Super Star" - The Mudpool - Mudpluggers "Facelift" - The Tenderizer - ATVs Level 3 Tickets Down 'n' Dirty "Contraband"﻿ - The Mudpool - Big Rigs "Now Or Never" - Sidewinder Gulch - Mudpluggers The Blender "The Devil Rides" - Dust Devil - ATVs "Out Of Time" - Coyote Rage - Rally Cars "Peril" - Rockhopper - Bikes Colossus "Rock Steady" - Raingod Mesa - Buggies "Meat Packer" - The Tenderizer - Bikes "The Curse" - Sidewinder Gulch - Rally Cars "Carnage" - The Grizzly - Any Class Tenderloin "Giant Enemy Crab" - Dust Devil - Mudpluggers "The Chase" - The Mudpool "Hand Of God" - Raingod Mesa - Buggies Four-By-Force "Hold Sway" - Sidewinder Gulch - Big Rigs "Yes! We Are Rally!" - Raingod Mesa - Rally Cars "TrickStorm" - The Grizzly - Any Class "Tailgater" - The Mudpool - Mudpluggers Rushin' Roulette "Crossed Out" - Sidewinder Gulch - Rally Cars "Gold Diggin' " - Rockhopper - Buggies "Heatwave" - Sidewinder Gulch - Bikes "Skull and Crossbone" - Dust Devil - Racing Trucks Deep In The Hole "Buckle Up" - The Mudpool - Buggies "Devil May Care" - Dust Devil - Bikes "Brutalized" - The Tenderizer - Buggies "Die Hardest" - The Grizzly - Any Class Level 4 Tickets Rattler "Bridge Racer" - Sidewinder Gulch - Bikes "Massive Damage" - The Tenderizer - ATVs "Trail Trial" - Coyote Rage - Mudpluggers "Walk The Plank" - Rockhopper - Buggies Cattle Drive "Bugged Out" - Sidewinder Gulch - Buggies "Trucked Out" - Rockhopper - Racing Trucks "Pack Attack" - Dust Devil - Big Rigs "Rough Diamond" - The Tenderizer - Mudpluggers Peril, Risk And Hazard "Buggy Byway" - Raingod Mesa - Buggies "Playing To Win" - Rockhopper - Bikes Stampede "ThunderStorm" - The Grizzly - Any Class "The Meatgrinder" - Sidewinder Gulch - Rally Cars "Chariot Of The Gods" - Raingod Mesa - Racing Trucks "Howlin' Serenade" - Coyote Rage - ATVs Guided Muscle "Mudflaps" - The Mudpool - Buggies "RiftStorm" - The Grizzly - Any Class Mud 'n' Mayhem "Dirty Protest" - The Mudpool - Bikes "Terminal Six" - Coyote Rage - Mudpluggers "Easy Rider" - Sidewinder Gulch - Buggies Apocalypse "Sandblast" - Dust Devil - Bikes "Risk" - The Mudpool - Mudpluggers "The Fun Factory" - The Tenderizer - ATVs "MotorStorm" - The Grizzly - Any Class Revenge Weekend Tickets Old Dog New Tricks "Quad Wrangle" - Coyote Revenge - ATVs - 08:00, Saturday "Big And Dusty" - Dust Devil - Big Rigs - 12:00, Saturday "Too Much Mud" - The Mudpool - Rally Cars - 16:00, Saturday "Ripping Flatout" - Coyote Revenge - Bikes - 20:00, Saturday Dog Meet "Mud Monkeys" - Coyote Revenge - Mudpluggers - 08:00, Sunday "Skidmarks... Set... Go!" - The Grizzly - Buggies - 10:00, Sunday "More Wheel Than Real" - Coyote Revenge - Racing Trucks - 19:00, Sunday "Sandstone Cowboy" - Raingod Mesa - Bikes - 20:00, Sunday Howl At The Moon Only available if all the other Revenge races are finished first. When won, the Lunar-Tec Rollcage will be unlocked. "Revenge Storm" - Coyote Revenge - Any Class - Midnight, Sunday Devil's Weekend Tickets Born Under A Bad Sign "Powdered Bones & Snakeskin" - Sidewinder Gulch - Any Class - 10:00, Saturday "Southern Cross" - Devil's Crossing - Buggies - 12:00, Saturday "Up Jumped The Devil" - Rockhopper - Rally Cars - 15:00, Saturday "Wheels Of Fire" - The Tenderizer - Atlas Arizona - 18:00, Saturday Hellhound On My Trail "Bad Luck And Trouble" - Devil's Crossing - Racing Trucks - 06:00, Sunday "Dirt Pact" - The Grizzly - ATVs - 08:00, Sunday "Dust Of The Ground" - Dust Devil - Mudpluggers - 16:00, Sunday "Sinking Down" - The Mudpool - Bikes - 20:00, Sunday Killer On The Road "Meeting Ol' Scratch" - Devil's Crossing - Any Class - 21:00, Sunday Devil's Due Only available if all the other Devil's Weekend races are finished first. When won, the Humbler Diablo will be unlocked. "Head Cut Duel" - Devil's Crossing - Bikes - Midnight, Sunday Category:MotorStorm Category:Gameplay Category:DLC